1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelbarrows, and more particularly, to an engine powered wheelbarrow having a gravity tiltable load bucket especially adapted to effect an easy unloading of the bucket's contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Load carrying wheelbarrows which are pushed by humans to move materials from one location to another are well known and are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,453 and 4,921,305. It is also known to add an engine to a wheelbarrow to create a motorized wheelbarrow. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,470 and 4,589,508.
Thus, while the foregoing body of known prior art indicates it to be well known to use wheelbarrows, including motorized wheelbarrows, for moving materials from place to place, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a wheelbarrow having a gravity tilt load dumping mechanism which may be used by individuals to make unloading the wheelbarrow bucket much easier and quicker.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique wheelbarrow of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.